


Our Princess

by mintpearlvoice



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senshi help Usagi recover from an eating disorder, featuring bonus lesbian Mamo-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



It's good that she wants to lose weight, right? That she wants to be healthier? That's what all the magazines say. So what if she can't sleep through the night because she wakes up dreaming of dumplings? So what if her stomach feels funny all the time, if she's cold all the time? The fact that nothing seems fun anymore because she's too busy focusing on not eating… that must stem from a lack of willpower, right? Right?  
Usagi doesn't want to get better because she doesn't know she's sick.  
And then she faints in the middle of a fight.  
Ami kneels over her, checks her vitals. "Her pulse shouldn't be this low," she says quietly.  
Mako chews her bottom lip. "Let's get her home."  
**  
They peel off a sweater. And then another sweater. And then a T-shirt, and then a shirt, and then three camisoles.  
It's Rei, her voice low, who runs her fingers over Usagi's ribcage and says what everyone's thinking: "When did she get this thin?"  
**  
They find the notebooks in a shoebox under Usagi's bed, one with a sparkly pink cover and one with a blue bunny.  
Calories Eaten! Usagi's Super Princess Plan!  
"She dotted the I's with little hearts." Rei feels sick.  
Ami snatches the notebook away, rifles through it. "Fifteen hundred calories? That's much less than a girl our age would need…"  
The other notebook, the bunny one, is an exercise log.  
"I went running with her." Mako's eyeliner is already smudged from weeping.  
"And I went to dance class with her," Minako whispers, horrified. "Oh, god, we didn't know…"  
Slowly and methodically, the girl who brought them all together has been starving herself to death.  
**  
"Part of me wants to get better, but it's hard. I don't want to be fat again…"  
Mamoru, glamorous as ever with her short, tousled hair, curls around her. They've discovered that if Usagi doesn't have someone keeping her warm, she starts shivering, and that's frightening. "You could look like an elephant and I'd still love you. All I care about is that you stay with us. Please, Usa-ko."  
"Okay, I'll try."  
But the butter-topped baked potato Ami sets before her seems more terrifying than any youma, because it'll make her get Fat.  
"I won't try!" she yells, suddenly panicked, and runs from the table. Mako drags her back.

**  
Ami does research, prints out facts and figures and charts and illustrated diagrams: this is the damage you've done to your body, this is how long it might take you to heal. This is what you should do if you want to get better.  
Rei tangles Usagi up in arguments to keep her at the table, gets her so worked up that she eats her entire portion out of pure spite.   
Mako is in and out of the kitchen almost constantly, making cakes and milkshakes and hearty chicken pies, just the sort of thing to coax a deathly ill Moon Princess out of the darkness.  
Minako finds plus-sized fashion blogs and shops for cute clothing in bigger sizes and finds every blog post about Demi Lovato's recovery from bulimia.  
And when Usagi tries to subtly exercise- pacing, calf raises, doing shoulder curls with her bookbag- Mamoru is at her side, distracting her with soft kisses or swooping her into her arms and carrying her like a princess. There are also times when Mamo-chan bribes her into eating: one bite for a kiss, or "you can wear my lesbian softball jersey if you finish this!" Mamo-chan's jersey smells like Mamo-chan, like elegant white flowers.  
Usagi cleans her plate because she knows it will make all her friends smile.  
***  
It is two weeks later, and Usagi has Gained Weight. She is smelly and bloated and she feels weird- and she is never more than an arm's length away from reassurance and adoration.

"This isn't what I thought would happen," she thinks. No one is saying that I don't have enough willpower, or that I've stopped being pretty. I didn't expect this…  
And the first curl of darkness, of distortion, unhooks itself from Usagi's mind.


End file.
